


Natale col fantasma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Christmas, F/M, Flash Fic, ghost - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lucy ha un segreto che mantiene anche a Natale.Seguito di ‘Discendente’.Questa fanfction partecipa alla Xmas Countdown Challenge 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: 24 dicembre: TEMA LIBERO-  Gocce di cioccolato bianco
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Loke
Series: Scrittrice in erba [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039844





	Natale col fantasma

Natale col fantasma

La lucina era illuminata da un ampio lampadario di cristallo, da cui pendevano delle stelline dorate e alcuni pupazzetti che ritraevano degli uccellini con dei cappellini di Natale.

Lucy lascio cadere le gocce di cioccolato bianco nell’impasto dei biscotti, impastandoli con le mani. Fece pressione fino ad arrossarsi le mani.

“I vostri amici sono dei tipi simpatici, anche se parecchio confusionari” disse il fantasma. “Soprattutto quel Natsu”.

Lucy rabbrividì sentendo il suo tocco gelido ed annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Stasera verranno di nuovo per festeggiare il Natale. Voglio fargli trovare dei biscotti a forma di albero di Natale” rispose. L’odore delle spezie le punse le narici.

< Certo che i miei Natali non sono più convenzionali da quando vivo in questa casa. Scoprire che in questo maniero c’è sempre una donna con la mia stessa faccia sin dalla notte dei tempi mi ha davvero inquietata. Mi chiedo quale sia il motivo.

D’accordo che erano tutte mie antenate, ma è comunque una dinamica non facilmente spiegabile attraverso le normali regole della genetica > rifletté. Le mani le cominciarono a farle male, a pulsarle per lo sforzo.

“Così potrete finalmente festeggiare il successo del vostro nuovo libro” sussurrò Loki.

“Dammi del tu, ti prego… Ormai stiamo insieme da un anno” sussurrò Lucy, arrossendo.

< Avevo la trama perfetta per un romanzo romantico dai toni sovrannaturali. Invece alla fine ho scritto un libro di favole per niente autobiografico.

Ancora mi stupisca abbia avuto tutto quel successo! Secondo me è anche merito dei meravigliosi disegni che ha fatto Levi. Erano così dolci, colorati, ma allo stesso attempo attenti e vividi > si disse.

“Come vorrei aiutarvi… Scusa, volevo dire aiutarti. Temo che tu possa stancarti a fare tutte queste leccornie da sola, è da questa mattina che cucini” sussurrò Loki con tono accorto. A fatica fece levitare un fazzoletto e le pulì la guancia che le si era sporcata di farina.

Lucy rispose: “Non preoccuparti, lo faccio con piacere. Poi la tua sola presenza mi rassicura”.

Loki annuì.

“Piuttosto, sono preoccupata per te. Sono giorni che ti fingi un essere umano, non vorrei finisse per sfibrarti a tal punto da farti star male” mormorò Lucy.

“Stare al tuo fianco mi ripaga di ogni fatica” rispose Loki. S’inginocchiò e le fece un baciamano.


End file.
